Little Dark
by Sachi d Readers
Summary: Boboiboy yang sedang berjalan pulang dari SMP pulau rintis menemukan kotak kardus berisi seorang anak kecil berambut biru. Siapa bocah pemegang kuasa bayang itu sebenarnya? dari mana ia bisa dapatkan kuasa? Warn: Yaoi, sedikit AU, sepertinya ada Typo. pair: BBBF UPDATE CHAP 4
1. keinginan

Udara malam ini sangat sejuk, tidak terlalu dingin dan bintang terlihat sangat terang. Ia duduk sendirian disana, sambil memperhatikan langit malam yang penuh dengan cahaya, menerangi bocah berambut biru dongker yang terduduk sendirian di dalam kardus bekas jeruk yang terlihat lusuh. Rasa kantuk tentu saja menyerangnya, perlahan matanya mulai tertutup, ia meringkukan tubuhnya di dalam kotak, dan mulai terlelap.

 _Disclaimer: Monsta_

 _Story by: Sachi d Readers_

 _Am I Alone?_

Boboiboy hari ini pulang malam, bukan gara gara tugas sekolah atau kegiatan klub yang biasa di alami anak SMP pada umumnya yang membuatnya pulang telat. Tentu saja itu gara-gara kerjaan alien alien hijau dari planet atata tiga yang selalu membuatnya repot sehari-hari. Jika ia ingat ingat dulu, alasan ia pindah ke pulau rintis itu untuk membantu atok menjaga kedai _coco_ bukan untuk melawan alien alien jahat, dan memperbaiki kandang ayam tetangga. Tapi walaupun ia sering merasa jenuh, dan lelah, ia bersyukur dikelilingi teman-temannya, dan atok yang masih sehat, jujur saja ia sering merasa kesepian saat tinggal di kuala lumpur, orang tuanya selalu sibuk bekerja, dan mengurus ini itu.

Ia membuka bungkusan kertas yang di berikan ma cik padanya, dan segera melahap isinya, donat lobak merah itu cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya yang lapar, hadiah dari macik karena membantu membuat kandang ayam katanya. Boboiboy merasa sedikit bosan karena berjalan sendirian malam ini, salahkan posisi rumahnya yang paling jauh dibandingkan dengan posisi rumah teman-temannya, hari ini bintang sangat terang, udara sangat lembut, dan sebuah kardus dengan rambut biru tua mencuat dari dalamnya membuat Boboiboy tertarik.

'Kucing bulunya bisa biru?'

Boboiboy menghampiri kardus tersebut, dan tentu saja ia sangat kaget karena melihat isi kardus tersebut bukan seekor kucing, melainkan seorang bocah yang sepertinya masih SD tidur meringkuk di dalam kardus.

'ehhh! Bagamana ini?'

Tentu saja Boboiboy panik, ini anak hilang atau anak dibuang. Memangnya ada anak SD bisa di buang? Ia yang bingung harus berbuat apa segera mencoba membangunkan si bocah kecil namun usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membawa si bocah biru pulang dengan menggendongnya di punggung. Kasian sekali jika bocah sekecil itu masuk angin gara-gara tidur di luar.

'Jangan tinggalin Fang.' Bocah itu mengigau sambil memeluk leher Boboiboy yang hangat, Boboiboy semakin bingung, dan memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

 _So dark in here  
_

"Atok! Ochobot! Boboiboy pulang." teriak Boboiboy sambil membuka pintu

"Atok sedang tidak dirumah Boboiboy, katanya mau reuni sama teman temannya seminggu." Terdengar suara Ochobot dari ruang keluarga.

"Hah? Kalo gitu siapa yang jaga kedai _coco_?" Kata Boboiboy sambil masuk keruang keluarga.

"Ya kaulah. EH! Boboiboy anak siapa itu!? kau jadi penculik sekarang?" Ucap si robot kuning kaget.

"Hush! Ya ngaklah, Aku nemuin anak ini di dalam kardus tidur di jalan pulang." ucap Boboiboy meluruskan.

"Urghh..." bocah berambut biru itu mulai terbangun, ia gosok matanya yang terhalang kacamata. 'dimana ini..' pikirnya. Ia merasa kaget karena bangun di ruangan asing, Boboiboy segera menurunkan anak itu di sofa ruang keluarga. "Haii.." kata Boboiboy canggung sambil tersenyum, "kau sudah bangun rupanya. Kenalkan aku Boboiboy." Kata Boboiboy sambil mengulurkan tangannya ingin berjabat tangan. Namun tiba-tiba tangannya di tepis bocah tersebut. Si bocah segera berdiri, dan memberikan posisi siaga yang membuat Boboiboy panik.

"Harimau bayang!" teriak anak itu, dan tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan hitam berbentuk kucing besar menyerang Boboiboy, dan Ochobot yang mulai panik.

"ITU KEKUATAN JAM KUASA." Teriak Ochobot.

"Hah bagaimana bisa?" Boboiboy segera menyiapkan keris petir di tangan kanannya untuk menahan serangan berikutnya.

"Mana aku tahu lah!"

Serangan itu tiba-tiba berhenti saat si bocah biru tiba-tiba berteriak kecil seakan menahan sakit ditubuhnya sampai serangan harimau bayang itu hilang saat si bocah biru pingsan sepenuhnya. Boboiboy, dan Ochobot yang kebingungan segera membawa anak tersebut ke kamar tamu, sehingga si anak bisa dibaringkan di kasur.

"Tak salah lagi Boboiboy ini memang jam kuasa, jam kuasa bayang. Siapa anak ini sebenarnya?"

"Mungkin kau aja yang lupa Ochobot, besok kita kan tanyakan lagi keanak ini baik-baik."

 _I want wake up!_

Fang terbangun dari tidurnya, kepalanya masih terasa pening, dan ia kembali bangun di ruangan yang aneh, perutnya sangat lapar karena ia belum makan sedari kemarin malam, dan bau cokelat serta telor goreng yang enak menarik indra penciumannya. Fang segera berdiri, dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut masih dengan kondisi siaga,Ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya lengah sedikitpun.

"Kau sudah bangun? Aku baru saja mau bawakan sarapan ke atas. Ayo sarapan." Kata Boboiboy saat melihat Fang, ia tau si bocah masih waspada saat melihatnya.

"Aku bukan orang jahat, namaku Boboiboy." Kata Boboiboy berusaha memperkenalkan dirinya lagi. Fang masih diam, ia mulai memperhatikan Boboiboy dari atas sampai bawah. Ochobot yang baru masuk keruangan tersebut membuat Fang kaget. "Boboiboy bukan orang jahat. Ayo sarapan dulu, kau pasti lapar."

Fang mengikuti Ochobot, dan Boboiboy duduk di meja makan, ia memakan telur buatan Boboiboy dengan lahap tanpa suara, Boboiboy yang melihat hal tersebut yakin jika Bocah biru yang ditemukannya itu belum makan sejak kemarin. Boboiboy lalu mengeluarkan makanan penutup berupa dua buah donat lobak merah sisa kemarin, dan disambut dengan mata berbinar si bocah. Fang tentu saja tidak menolak sama sekali, saat Boboiboy memberikannya donat lobak merah, ia makan sangat lahap seperti belum makan berhari-hari, dan sarapan itupun berakhir dengan tenang, Fang hanya diam tidak tau harus berbuat apa, dan yang ia bisa lakukan hanya memperhatikan Ochobot.

"Fang."

"Oh namamu Fang... ngomong-ngomong dari mana kau dapatkan jam kuasa itu." Tanya Boboiboy masih canggung, sedari tadi Fang hanya menatapnya sinis.

"Bukan urusan mu aja." Lalu hening. Ochobot yang kebingungan mulai membuka suara.

"Fang kau kenal aku tidak." Tanya Ochobot. Sedangkan Fang hanya diam.

"er.. kau SD dimana?"

"Aku SMP." Jawab Fang kesal, keheningan menghilang saat tiba-tiba Boboiboy tertawa, dan dilanjutkan Fang bersiap mengeluarkan elang bayang. "Aku Aksel."

"Ohhhh.. Ayo ikut bantu aku jaga kedai _Coco,_ kalau tidak mau kau bisa jaga rumah." Kata Boboiboy. Fang tidak menjawab, dan hanya diam. "Kalau begitu Ochobot jaga Fang disini okeh?" lalu Boboiboypun pergi, dan Fang pun segera berjalan mendekat kearah Ochobot.

"Ochobot kemari. Kata Fang sambil tersenyum lembut berbeda dengan yang tadi.

"Jadi kau kenal aku?" Tanya Ochobot.

"Tentu saja, aku yang buat kau, dan kasih nama kau." Jawab Fang sambil mengusap Ochobot dan membuka bagian belakang Ochobot yang ternyata di dalamnya terdapat sebuah keyboard mini.

"Apa..?!"

TBC

Misi.. punten.. author baru di fandom ini. author ga pinter nulis, jadi maaf ya kalau bahasa author ga enak, atau banyak typo. Author sudah senang kalian mau baca, yang punya pertanyaan silahkan pencet review, dan maaf Fang agak sedikit OOC disini. Terbaik lah buat kalian yang mau review hehehe.


	2. Untuk

_Sachi minta maaf untuk readers yang tidak suka Shounen-Ai, tapi FF ini FF Shounen-Ai.^^/_

DISCLAIMER: MONSTA

WARN: Shounen-Ai, TYPO, Little Bit AU.

PAIR: JHSBoboiboy Little!Fang.

Genre: Romance, Adventure, SciFi, Family.

[START!]

Es, panas, manis, pahit, asin...

Tunggu sepertinya ada yang salah, tidak mungkin ada asin di cokelat. Jangan sampai gula, dan garam tertukar lagi seperti saat ia berlatih membuat _Hot coco_ bersama Atok. Kedai Atoknya siang ini begitu ramai, entah kenapa sedari kemarin cuaca terus-terusan cerah, dan membuat kedai Atoknya ramai akan pengunjung yang sedang berjalan-jalan di daerah ini.

"Boboiboy _ice coco_ nya satu tambah gula." Ucap sahabatnya Gopal yang duduk di debelah Ying, dan Yaya.

"Ya ya.. Oh ya Atok katanya ada pesan." Kata Boboiboy ke Gopal sambil mengocok gelas berisi _Coco_.

"Apa?"

"Jangan lupa bayar hutang." Jawab Boboiboy sambil memberikan tiga gelas _Ice Coco_ kepada tiga orang temannya.

"Nanti aku bayar, aku janji. Sekarang aku sedang tidak punya uang Boboiboy." Gopal memberikan cengiran khasnya kepada Boboiboy, sedangkan Boboiboy hanya membalasnya dengan pandangan ' _cakap saja bisanya_.'

"Gopal berhutang itu tidak baik tau, kasian Boboiboy, dan Atoknya, lama-lama mereka bisa bangkrut." Kata Yaya.

"Ya cari kerja dong. Kan kau jago fotografi tuh, bisa buat cari uang kan?" lanjut Ying, dua gadis berotak encer ini tidak pernah lelah menceramahi sahabat mereka yang paling hobi berhutang itu.

"Apa yang bisa ku foto? Kupu-kupu? Tidak ada objek yang menarik. Tapi ide kalian bagus juga." Kata Gopal, ia mulai memikirkan bisnis apa yang ia bisa gunakan untuk mencari uang.

"Ngomong-ngomong Atok kemana?" Tanya Yaya.

"Atok lagi reuni sama teman-temannya."

"Atok-atok aja reuni? Kita kapan?" Tanya Gopal.

"Ish.. Kita kan selalu satu sekolah dari SD sampai sekarang, ngapain kita reuni, tiap hari juga ketemu." Ucap Ying sebal dengan Gopal.

"Oh ya kau benar hehehe." Jawab Gopal sambil memberikan cengirannya.

"Oh ya aku sudah mau tutup nih." Ucap Boboiboy sambil mulai bersih-bersih.

"Cepat sekali?"

"Ya, nanti siapa yang mau urus rumah, kasian juga Fang... sendirian.." Kata Boboiboy sambil termenung sesaat, ia baru ingat dengan kehadiran Fang yang ia tinggal berdua dirumahnya bersama Ochobot. Ia jadi merasa hawatir, walaupun ada Ochobot Fang kan tetaplah anak kecil, dan ia tidak yakin Ochobot mampu mengurus anak kecil yang biasanya berbuat onar, bisa saja Fang membuat rumah berantakan, dan sebagainya karena bosan.

"Fang siapa..?" tanya teman-temannya. Tetapi Boboiboy malah segera pergi tanpa membalas pertanyaan teman-teman akrabnya itu, "Aku duluan ya _all, bye!"_

Untung rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari kedai, ia hanya perlu berlari kecil beberapa menit sehingga bisa sampai cepat kerumah, dirinya jadi teringat dengan kejadian saat pertama kali ia berangkat pergi ke kedai Atoknya untuk pertama kali, Atok dengan teganya mengerjainya saat SD dulu, dengan alas an agar sehat karena berjalan jauh.

 _But... How.._

"Kau yang buat aku?hm... aku tidak ingat." Kata Ochobot dia memperhatikan Fang lekat-lekat, ia berusaha mengingat Fang, tetapi tidak ada satupun memori tentang Fang muncul di kepalanya.

"Memori mu pasti terkunci Ochobot. Jangan bergerak aku jadi sulit mengakses komputermu." Kata Fang sambil mengetik berbagai kode rumit di _keyboard_ yang terletak di punggung Ochobot.

"Hebat sekali, aku tidak menyangka, padahal kau masih kecil tapi mampu membuat ku Fang."

"Hm aku bukan pencipta utama mu, aku hanya mendesain dan memberikan mu nama, yang membuat mu adalah Papa. Papa itu sangat hebat ia bisa membuat robot tercanggih di dunia. Tidak! Bahkan ia adalah profesor terhebat sealam semesta! " Kata Fang dengan semangat, terdengar perasaan bangga dari setiap intonasi suaranya. "Nah kita lihat siapa saja yang sudah kau beri kuasa. Setelah itu aku akan mencoba membuka memori mu kembali." Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah hologram muncul keluar dari mata Ochobot, satu persatu muncul berbagai gambar, dan diagram yang rumit. Fang membacanya dengan teliti, di sana terdapat gambar Boboiboy, dan tiga remaja lain yang tak ia kenali, empat remaja itu rupanyalah yang memegang empat kuasa kuat lain yang ia butuhkan.

"Kenapa kau berikan mereka kuasa?" Tanya Fang serius, ia benar-benar memerlukan kuasa-kuasa itu kembali atau tidak rencananya bisa gagal.

"Boboiboy menyelamatkan aku dari Adudu, dan memberikan aku sumber tenaga terkuat _Coco_. Menurut data informasiku aku harus memberikan kuasa itu kepada orang yang memberikan aku kekuatan." Ucap Ochobot, Fang tertegun sesaat, pasti banyak hal yang sudah terjadi selama dua tahun ini semejak kejadian itu. Banyak pertanyaan muncul di otak Fang, Bagaimana Adudu bisa mengetahui dimana Ochobot, tetapi setidaknya itu menjelaskan kenapa Adudu menghilang selama dua tahun ini.

"Sebenarnya harusnya hanya aku, dan papa yang boleh mengaktifkan mu, tetapi sepertinya sebelum memori mu terkunci papa tidak sempat mengunci kekuatan mu juga Ochobot."

"Apa maksudmu Fang?" Tanya Ochobot semakin bingung.

"Di bagian perutmu ini. ada tempat _scan_ sidik jari." Kata Fang sambil menekan pelan perut Ochobot, dan ternyata ada tombol rahasia di bagian sana yang membuat permukaan perut ochobot menjadi tempat alat _scan_ sidik jari. "Kekuatan mu untuk memberikan kuasa, seharusnya hanya bisa diaktifkan saat aku atau papa memberikan sidik jari disini." Jelas Fang. "Nah sekarang kita tinggal menunggu memori mu pulih, perlu waktu lama hingga memori mu seratus persen kembali seperti semula. Oh ya Ochobot dimana kita bisa dapatkan _Coco_ _?_ "

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Ochobot lagi.

"Aku ingin menyimpannya untuk berjaga-jaga." Kata Fang sambil memberikan pandangan menyelidik keseluruh penjuru rumah.

"Di dapur habis, tapi sepertinya ada satu kaleng di kamar Boboiboy. Ayo keatas." Ochobot segera menuntun Fang ke kamar Boboiboy.

Saat pintu terbuka Fang sangat luar biasa kaget melihat kamar Boboiboy, bukan gara-gara kamar itu keren atau apa. Tetapi karena betapa mega hebat luar biasanya berantakan kamar Boboiboy tersebut. Tentu saja Fang hanya terlalu Hiperbolis, tetapi untuk seseorang yang mencintai kebersihan seperti dirinya itu, ini tidak bisa di biarkan.

"Ochobot bawa cucian ini ke kamar mandi." Kata Fang sambil memumuti satu persatu baju Boboiboy mulai dari kaos kaki sampai celana dalam.

"Eh.. Baiklah." Dan acara bersih-bersih mereka pun dimulai. Untungnya Boboiboy tidak memiliki majalah dewasa, karena Fang benar-benar membersihkan kamar Boboiboy sampai kesela-sela, tidak baik untuk anak berumur tujuh tahun yang masih polos itu menemukan benda laknat yang tidak seharusnya dilihat.

 _I'm tired_

"Aku pulang." Kata Boboiboy sambil membuka pintu, ia merasa aneh karena rumah sangat sepi. Boboiboypun berjalan keruang keluarga, dan mendapati Fang serta Ochobot sedang menonton TV di temani donat lobak merah yang ia yakin itu adalah miliknya. Tentu saja Ochobot pasti tidak bisa masak, kenapa ia bisa lupa? Robot kuning itu kan hanya diajari cara membuat _Coco._ Fang juga tidak mungkin memasak masakannya sendiri walaupun kulkas penuh bahan mentah, tinggi Fang bahkan hanya sepinggangnya, dan api pun terlalu berbahaya untuk bocah sekecil Fang.

"Eh.. kau pasti lapar ya. Maaf aku lupa menyiapkan makanan, mau makan apa?" tanya Boboiboy. Sedangkan Fang hanya mengacuhkannya seperti saat pagi tadi. "Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu pintar masak, aku harap kau suka nasi goreng." Kata Boboiboy sambil berusaha memberikan senyum teramahnya pada Fang.

Setelah nasi goreng sederhana dengan bumbu instan ala Boboiboy jadi, mereka berdua makan bersama di temani oleh Ochobot diruang makan. Boboiboy yang merasa situasi menjadi canggungpun mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan menarik untuk menghangatkan suasana yang beku diruang makan rumahnya.

"Jadi Fang.. Kau benar sudah SMP? Eh.. kau yakin tidak berbohong? Kau sebenarnya lebih terlihat seperti anak TK." Kata Boboiboy polos atau bodoh, sepertinya bukannya menghangatkan suasana ia malah membakar suasana yang beku mejadi api membara yang bisa membakar apa saja sekarang. Merasakan aura tidak enak dari Fang, Boboiboy langsung panik. "Eh jangan marah lah hehe. Dari tadi pagi kau diam saja sih, bagaimana caranya aku lapor kekantor polisi nanti kalau tidak tau apa-apa tentangmu saat aku mau melaporkan anak hilang?"

Fang menghela nafas, ia berusaha menyegarkan pikirannya, ia bisa merasakan jika sebenarnya Boboiboy bermaksud baik tetapi ego anak kecil yang merasa terhina itu biasanya sangat besar, tetapi sebagai anak yang cerdas tentu saja ia harus mendinginkan kepalanya, dan mencari cara yang cerdas agar ia bisa berlindung di rumah ini, ia tidak mau rencananya berantakan hanya karena marah kepada remaja bodoh didepannya.

"Sudah ku bilang aku aksel, dan umurku sudah tujuh tahun. Sebenarnya aku home schooling makanya bisa loncat kelas dengan cepat, dan jangan berani bilang aku seperti anak TK, aku sudah tujuh tahun tau." Jawab Fang jutek. Ia mulai melahap nasi goren buatan Boboiboy yang sudah tersedia di atas meja.

Keheningan sesaat itupun dipecahkan oleh Boboiboy yang tertawa "Hahaha kau imut ya."

'BLUSH'

Wajah Fangpun bersemu merah, ia menghadapkan wajahnya kearah lain, agar Boboiboy tidak bisa menyadari wajahnya yang panas memerah saat ini, dan hal itu malah membuatnya semakin imut. "A..aaku tidak imut tau! Sudah kubilang aku sudah besar, aku ini _Handsome_ bukan imut!" kata Fang dengan tanpa sadar ia mengembungkan pipinya, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Boboiboy semakin gemas dengan pipi _chubby_ Fang.

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal dimana. Kita bisa ke kantor polisi besok untuk mencari orang tuamu, dan sebenarnya dari mana kau mendapatkan jam kuasamu itu?" Kata Boboiboy. Fang sedikit panik walaupun tau suatu hari Boboiboy akan menanyakan hal mengenai asal usulnya, ia terus berfikir sambil memikirkan jalan cerita baru yang lebih mulus.

"Er..Aku tidak tinggal di sini, aku tersesat di pulau rintis.. dan orang tuaku mereka sibuk bekerja di luar negeri. Aku bosan dan jalan-jalan kesini sendiri, dan aku bohong kepada mereka kalau aku menginap di rumah pamanku yang ada di Indonesia. jam kuasa itu aku dapat dari Ochobot saat ada robot aneh dan alien hijau datang saat sore, lalu Ochobot langsung pingsan." Jelas Fang sedikit bingung saat berusaha membuat kebohongan kecil.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa tinggal di sini sampai orang tuamu pulang, aku mengerti perasaan mu. Dulu aku juga begitu kesepian, sekarang ada Atok, dan teman-teman baruku lainnya. Hmm.. tapi tidak mungkin juga ya kalau orang tuamu mengijinkan." Kata Boboiboy sambil membenarkan topinya lalu mengambil beberapa cemilan cokelat ringan. Jujur saja, pernyataan Boboiboy tadi membuat Fang sedikit terkejut

"Aku akan menghubungi mereka!" Jawab Fang tiba-tiba. Ini kesempatannya untuk bisa tinggal di pulau rintis, dan menjalankan rencananya. "Maksudku, sebenarnya bukannya aku mau err.. tinggal dengan mu atau apa, aku juga tidak merasa berutang budi karena aku tidak minta di tolong. Tapi sepertinya kau kesepian tinggal dirumah ini hanya berdua makanya aku temani. Jangan salah paham mengerti?" Fang hanya memberikan tatapan angkuhnya, sambil sesekali menengok ke arah lain.

"Hahaha. Okeh okeh terbaiklah kau Fang." Boboiboy memberikan jempolnya sambil tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Fang hanya bisa diam-diam menatap wajah Boboiboy dari sudut matanya sambil menyelesaikan suapan nasi goreng terakhirnya.

"Boboiboy biar aku yang cuci piring, kalian mandi saja." Kata Ochobot sambil mulai merapihkan piring-piring di atas meja.

"Oh yaa. Ayo mandi."

"Eh.. aku tak ada baju lagi. Bagaimana caranya aku mau mandi?"

"Pakai baju ku saja, ayo mandi bareng."

"Tidak mau _pedofil_."

'JLEB'

Panah _imaginer_ menancap tajam di hati Boboiboy, ia bukan _pedofil_ _,_ dan walaupun Fang manis, dia tidak akan jadi pedofil, sepertinya. Dari mana anak sekecil Fang belajar bahasa seperti itu, seharusnya anak jaman sekarang tidak boleh di biasakan bermain internet sejak dini.

"Aku bukan pedofil, sudahlah memangnya kau betah tidak mandi dua hari? Lagi pula aku tidak nafsu dengan anak kecil, laki-laki pula. Ayo!" Boboiboy berjalan meninggalkan Fang ke kamar mandi di lantai dua, sedangkan Fang hanya mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Lalu bajunya?"

"Kau pinjam punyaku saja, sepertinya ada baju ku pas masih SD di simpan Atok dikamarku." Kata Boboiboy sambil menyiapkan air hangat untuk Fang. "Mau mandi sendiri atau dimandikan?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil menatap bocah yang masih berada di luar kamar mandi.

"Sendiri! Aku sudah besar tau, dasar bodoh. Hft." Fang menggembungkan pipinya lagi, kenapa sih bocah menyebalkan ini begitu menggemaskan? Pikir Boboiboy.

Boboiboy meninggalkan Fang sendiri di kamar mandi yang sudah terkunci dari dalam. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari baju lamanya sebelum Fang selesai mandi, dan betapa kagetnya Boboiboy saat melihat kamarnya yang tadi pagi berantakan menjadi terlihat rapih.

"Fang yang bersihkan, katanya kau jorok." Ucap Ochobot yang tiba tiba lewat.

"Eh.. Terbaiklah anak itu." Boboiboy segera masuk ke kamarnya, dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, ia cari bajunya pelan-pelan tanpa ingin membuat ruangan itu berantakan kembali.

"Ini dia! Aku memang terbaiklah." Kata Boboiboy sambil memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Itu kebesaranlah buat Fang." Ucap Ochobot yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya tanpa membuatnya kaget.

"Dulu kan aku pindah kesini pas kelas 5 SD, lumayanlah dibandingkan baju ku yang sekarang." Ucap Boboiboy, ia segera berdiri, dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, ia ketuk pintu kamar mandi sambil menunggu jawaban dari Fang.

"Ya?!"

"Bajunya?" pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka, dan nampak Fang yang basah dalam balutan handuk, ia hanya membuka pintu itu sedikit, dan mengambil baju pemberian Boboiboy. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit Fangpun akhirnya keluar. Baju itu masih saja terlihat kebesaran, tetapi cukup untuk menutupi tubuhnya sampai bagian lutut sehingga ia tak perlu menggunakan celana lagi.

"Kau tidur saja duluan kalau sudah mengantuk, kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu yang kemarin." Kata Boboiboy sebelum memasuki kamar mandi.

"Hn.."

 _But, It is still chasing me!_

Fang masih belum bisa tidur, malam ini masih malam yang cerah dengan rembulan yang terang. Setiap ia memejamkan mata ia selalu teringat bayang bayang mahluk-mahluk sialan yang mengejarnya saat itu.

'CEKLEK'

Pintu kamarnya terbuka menampakan Boboiboy yang berusaha mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Belum mengantuk."

"Baiklah." Boboiboy baru saja ingin menutup pintu saat tiba-tiba Fang turun dari tempat tidur, dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah menelfon orang tuaku, aku akan mencoba bersekolah di SD Pulau Rintis besok."

"Katanya kau sudah SMP."

"Aku _Homeschooling_ , dan prosedur untuk masuk sekolah di tempat lain akan lebih sulit untuk anak yang loncat kelas sebanyak aku. Lagi pula aku sekolah karena bosan saja." Jelas Fang.

"Baguslah besok kita bisa berangkat bersama, SMP dan SD Pulau Rintis bersebelahan." Kata Boboiboy, ia hendak berjalan keluar tapi ia hentikan saat ia merasakan tangan kecil menarik ujung baju tidurnya.

"Kenapa?"

"er.. tidak.." Fang terus memandangi lantai, seperti ada yang ingin ia ucapkan. Boboiboy bingung sesaat, tetapi sebuah pemikiran sampai di kepalanya.

"Mau menemani aku tidur? Aku suka mimpi buruk, biasanya ada Atok." Ucap Boboiboy sambil mengusap kepala Fang lembut.

"HUFT menyedihkan, baiklah aku akan menemanimu." Kata Fang sambil memberikan tatapan angkuhnya, namun aura wajahnya terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, Fang segera pergi keluar kamarnya bersama Boboiboy yang mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menahan tawa.

 **TBC**

 **CHAPTER 3: School-HauntedHouse-Memory**

 **Upin Ipin will Appear!**

" **Ini siapa Boboiboy? Comel sekali!"**

" **Kenalin Aku Upin, Ini saudara aku Ipin."**

" **Rupanya bocah itu sembunyi di tempat itu."**

" **Papa…"**

Sachi seneng banget pas tau ada yang review dan baca, Sachi juga minta maaf kalo bahasa di chap kemaren kurang enak, sebenarnya Sachi paling lemah di bidang menulis, tapi akan Sachi coba buat lebih baik lagi. Sachi juga minta maaf kalau ada Typo, karena kalau ficnya panjang Sachi suka tidak teliti Hehehe.

Sachi memutuskan untuk _Update_ hari ini karena tiba-tiba menemukan lagu yang pas buat mengetik, dan juga karena Sachi besok bakal masuk sekolah, dan kemungkinan Fic ini akan sangat terabaikan karena harus mengurus Organisasi sekolah, dan Komunitas Sachi, Maaf ya hehe. ( _Ojigi)_ Selain itu huruf 'eks' di keyboard Sachi rusak wkwk, jadi jangan aneh kalau Sachi tak akan menggukan huruf itu sama sekali di ff wkwk

Ini balasan Review dari Sachi ^^

 **Uchiha BBBF**

haha udah sangat kilat nih, tapi buat chapter depan mungkin bakal selambat adegan slow motion Androy dan Sasha

 **Celestial Namika**

Sankyu Namika-san. Ya tepat sekali itu bakal ada kaitannya dengan cerita hehehe. Aku suka banget Fang yang tsun, n imut. Tapi kalau terlalu dibikin imut nanti dibilang OOC ya, jadi aku ubah umur nya wkwk. Lalu entah kenapa jadi pengen bikin fic ini hehehe.

 **FoinChu**

Sankyu buat sarannya ^^ sebenernya aku pengen tulis lebih panjang, tapi kalau terlalu panjang aku suka g teliti ma typo wkwk, n karena takut tidak ada yang minat baca Fic ku jadi aku tulis pendek dulu. Di Chap ini udah nambah 1500 kata, semoga cukup panjang. Untuk penggambaran akan kuusahakan lebih jelas lagi, aku suka bingung kalau mau nyusun kata kata Hehehe.

 **Xiang Qi**

Kakak mu? Wah berarti aku calon kakak iparmu dong #eh #plak #abaikan.

Ya ini super kilat nih. Tapi buat chap depan mungkin bakal lama sekali hehe.

 **Natsu Hiru Chan**

Buat kejelasan umur baru Sachi sengaja jelaskan di chap ini hehehe~ biar pada bingung #Plak. Jadi Fang disini umur nya 7 tahun tapi aksel sampai SMP kelas 1, sedangkan umur dan kelas Boboiboy di sini sudah kelas 2 SMP. Buat masalah dibuang itu masih rahasi~ tebak tebak aja ya hehe. Aku senang bikin orang penasaran wkwk.

 **DeishaSalsabila**

Okeh! Ini dia paket super kilat.

 **Ranni-kudo21**

Sankyu untuk review, dan sarannya Ranni-san ^^ Sachi senang sekali kenalan dengan Ranni-san karena belum punya banya teman sefandom Boboiboy. Di sini Fang sengaja dibuat pintar wkwk, untuk penjelasan umur sudah di jelaskan di cerita ya :3 Sachi minta maaf lupa menaruh warn di cerita, baru Sachi tulus di summary saja waktu itu #plak.

 **Charllotte-chan**

Eh.. gitu? Ya sankyuu ini chap dua nya ^^/

 **Nozomi Rizuki 1414**

Jangankan Nozomi-san Sachi saja sulit bayanginnya, soalnya di sini Fang memang baru 7 tahun atau bias dibilang umur anak SD kelas satu, jadi pasti lebih unyu unyu #gemes buat kenapa di buang masih rahasia yaa~

 **Ava Laxanfox**

Sankyu Ava-san. Memang bahasa nya yang aku rasa juga kurang pas kok di chap 1 wkwk. Semoga di chap ini lebih enak dibaca. Buat kejelasan siapa yang menciptakan Ochobot ada di dalam Fic hehehe.

 **ChikaruHayaseChikaruHayase**

Wkwkwkk soalnyakardusnya jauh, dan Boboiboy mungkin udah terlalu capek makanya matanay eror, karena disini Fang masih 7 tahun, ukuran tubuhnya juga tergolong kecil tidak sebesar yang di kartun LOL. Sankyu buat reviewnya ^^

 **Oranyellow-chan**

Sankyu buat koreksinya Oranyellow-chan, sebenernya Sachi agak bingung gitu buat ngisi kalimat di percakapan, karena bingung sama grammar Malaysia jadi campur aduk deh wkwk, sekarang Sachi udah pure pake bahasa baku di percakapan, moga moga sekarang udah pas. Untuk misteri umur Fang baru akan terungkap di chap ini~ Sachi senang bikin orang pensaran #PLAK

 **Destry Widya Rachmandani**

Sankyu Widya-san Maaf karena lupa memberi Warn di dalam FF, Sachi baru ingat baru nulis Warn di Summary. FF ini memang Shounen-Ai hehehe. Sachi juga suka Shounen-Ai soalnya ^/^

Makasih juga untuk senpai-senpai yang sudah Review, membaca, mengfollow, dan mengFav. Buat Fic di chap 3 akan ada char upin ipin tapi hanya amat sedikit. ;3


	3. Selalu

' _semoga tidak ada typo.'_

DISCLAIMER: MONSTA

WARN: Shounen-Ai, TYPO, Little Bit AU.

PAIR: JHSBoboiboy Little!Fang.

Genre: Romance, Adventure, SciFi, Family.

[START!]

' _Papa! Lihat ini aku gambar ini tadi di sekolah. Kata teman-teman gambarku bagus, aku memang berbakat dan populer!'_

' _Ya hahaha. Ini bagus sekali, ini gambar papa, dan Fang ya?'_

' _Yup! Tadi di suruh gambar keluarga!'_

' _Ohh bola kuning ini apa?'_

' _Ini robot yang mau kuciptakan di masa depan! Karena mama sudah pergi jauh ke dunia lain aku kan gak tau mama kaya gimana, dan aku kasian ma papa kerja sendirian, jadi aku pengen bikin robot hebat yang bisa bantu pekerjaan papa.'_

' _Wah! anak papa memang hebat!'_

 _What is that?_

Fang terbangun dari tidurnya, matanya masih kabur, dan udara pagi ini masih cukup dingin membuatnya merapatkan diri kedalam pelukan tubuh hangat orang yang tidur di sampingnya. Kasur yang lembut, dan empuk menghipnotisnya. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan tidur nyaman dan tenang seperti ini sehingga ia semakin erat memeluk tangan besar itu.

'Tunggu sebentar.' Pikirnya. Ada yang salah di sini, ia segera memaksakan tubuh kecilnya bangun, dan keluar dari selimut hangat, betapa panas pipinya mengingat apa yang dirinya lakukan tadi, bagaimana ia bisa tidak sadar memeluk Boboiboy saat tidur, semoga saja Boboiboy tidak menyadarinya. Di liriknya jam di samping tempat tidur yang jarum pendeknya menunjukan angka jam enam pagi. Ia lirik lagi si Boboiboy yang masih asik di dunia mimpi dibaluti selimut hangat, sepertinya Boboiboy masih tidak ada tanda-tanda akan bangun.

"Boboiboy." Fang memanggil Boboiboy, sambil mengguncangkan tubuh pemuda itu sedikit. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda sama sekali kalau pemuda itu akan bangun. Fang mulai kesal, karena sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba membangunkan Boboiboy yang masih asik tidur, padahal mereka harus sekolah hari ini, ya benar ini hari pertamanya sekolah. Dirinya harus datang cepat hari ini karena ia belum mengambil seragam, Fang segera turun dari kasur dan melesat kekamar mandi meninggalkan Boboiboy sendirian.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Fang sudah siap, bajunya yang kemaren di cuci Ochobot juga sudah kering, jadi dia tidak perlu menggunakan baju kebesaran milik Boboiboy, ia coba sekali lagi membangunkan Boboiboy, dan sepertinya Boboiboy memerlukan seember air yang sudah dia ambil dari kamar mandi sambil mengabaikan tatapan bingung Ochobot.

'BYUR!'

"Banjir!" Boboiboy bangun dengan panik, sedangkan bocah kecil di samping tempat tidurnya dengan teganya hanya memberikan tatapan cuek.

"Ayo bangun, hari ini kan sekolah. Pemalas!" Ucap Fang ketus

"Eh.. sekolah jam berapa sekarang? Eh jam setengah tujuh!? Fang kok kamu udah siap ngak bangunin aku dari tadi? Nanti aku bisa ngak sempet nganterin kesekolah kamu." Boboiboy panik, ia langsung tergesa-gesa menyiapkan seragam, buku dan lain sebagainya.

"Sudah, tapi kamu ngak bangun-bangun huh!" Fang mulai sebal.

"Okeh tunggu lima menit, sarapannya roti duluan aja! ada dilemari." Ucap Boboiboy sebelum ia memasuki kamar mandi dengan kecepatan halilintar.

 _Warm..._

Boboiboy, dan Fang berjalan kaki bersama kesekolah, jarak antara sekolah Fang, dan Boboiboy hanya berbeda satu blok, sehingga Boboiboy bisa menemani Fang kesekolah barunya. Walaupun masih kecil Fang bersikap sangat dewasa, ia tidak ingin digandeng saat berjalan atau menyebrang, cara berjalannya angkuh dan tegak, tapi itu malah membuat Fang semakin menggemaskan, apa lagi jika sudah ngambek ia akan menggembungkan pipinya sehingga pipinya terlihat seperti bakpau cina. Sejauh ini Boboiboy tau kalau Fang sebenarnya anak yang baik namun bocah itu sering tidak ingin jujur padanya, mungkin karena dirinya adalah orang baru di hidup si bocah. Ia berharap bocah itu bisa lebih jujur sedikit, dan kemudian ide nakal terlintas di otaknya.

"Fang." Panggil Boboiboy.

"Hn?"

"Kau suka donat lobak merah ya?"  
"Biasa saja, tapi itu enak." Jawab Fang singkat.

"Lihat di sana ada donat lobak merah." Kata Boboiboy sambil memegang pundak Fang, dan merendahkan wajahnya sampai ketelinga Fang membuat Fang kaget. Fang segera mencari donat lobak merah tersebut.

"Mana Dimana!?" Fang terus memperhatikan arah tunjukan tangan Boboiboy, sehingga ia tidak menyadari...

'Chuu.' Boboiboy mencium pipinya. Wajahnya panas. Terbakar, merah, malu, dan marah.

"KAU ITU PELECEHAN!" Fang yang murka langsung mengeluarkan harimau bayang miliknya, dan Boboiboy langsung berubah menjadi mode Taufan lalu menghindari serangan Fang sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Hahahahaha! Aduh bocah kau lucu sekali, harusnya kau lihat wajahmu itu! lagipula itu bukan pelecehan orang tuaku juga melakukan itu saat aku pertama kali berangkat kesekolah Hwahahahaha." Taufan mulai melayang-layang. Fang sangat ngambek, dan ia ingin donat lobak merah. Ia segera berjalan pergi sendirian ke arah sekolahnya yang sudah di depan mata meninggalkan Boboiboy Taufan.

'Sepertinya nanti aku harus bawakan donat lobak merah, baru ia akan memaafkanku.' Pikir Boboiboy yang sudah kembali ke mode normal.

 _I want go there!_

"Nah murid murid hari ini kita dapat murid baru, _Cek gu_ Melati ingin kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya, nah silahkan memperkanelkan diri." Kata _Cek gu_ Melati kepada Fang yang berdiri di sampingnya sudah menggunakan seragam SD pulau rintis.

"Aku Fang salam kenal." Kata Fang singkat ia tidak terlalu tertarik untuk bisa beramah tamah dengan anak SD yang menurutnya tidak selevel dengan dirinya, pikir Fang angkuh.

"Nah Fang kau bisa duduk di belakan Upin." Cek gu menunjuk bangku kosong paling belakang dekat jendela.

"Terima kasih _Cek gu_." Kata Fang sebelum ia berjalan ke arah bangkunya, ia tidak menghiraukan sama sekali tatapan bersahabat yang di berikan beberapa anak yang di lewatinya.

"Nah hari ini kita akan belajar perkalian, dan pembagian. Untuk Fang jika ada yang belum kau pahami bisa kau tanyakan pada Mei-mei, dan Mail." Ucap Cekgu, dan seorang anak perempuan berkacamata melambai kearahnya, mungkin gadis itu yang bernama Mei-mei.

 _Run run and run..._

Jam istirahat sudah dimulai, beberapa anak pergi kekantin, dan ada juga yang menyatukan meja belajarnya untu memakan bekal. Sedangkan Fang hanya menyendiri sambil menikmati roti isi selai yang dibuatkan Ochobot tadi pagi.

"Hai Fang! Nama aku Upin, ini Saudara aku Ipin!" Bocah botak itu memperkenalkan diri padanya, ia hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

"Ih sombongnya." Ucap seorang anak bertubuh kurus pelan, sebenarnya Fang mendengarnya tapi berusaha ia acuhkan.

"Mungkin dia masih malu ma. Harus kita ajak main." Ucap Mei-mei kepada anak laki-laki kurus yang bernama Fizi, dan ucapannya diikuti anggukan Upin, dan Ipin.

"Gimana nanti kita ajak main kejar-kejaran." Kata Ipin pelan. Sedangkan Fang yang sedari tadi mendengarnya hanya memutar bola mata.

" Tapi kalau dia masih malu gimana?" Tanya Ikhsan. Si bocah bertubuh gempal.

"Hmm.. Entah, ada yang punya ide?" Tanya Mei-mei. 'Di paksapun aku juga tak mau.' Pikir Fang dalam hati.

"Oh ya Mei-mei kita jangan main masak-masakan." Kata Upin.

"Kenapa? Masak-masakan kan asik juga." Kata Ipin.

"Main bola lebih asik." Ucap Fizi.

"Ya benar, kalau ngak gundu." Kata Ikhsan sambil menunjukan gundu terbarunya.

"Ya terserahlah ma, habis itu kita bisa main kerumah ku, ibu aku baru belajar bikin donat lobak merah." Kata Mei-mei.

"Aku juga jual Donat lobak merah." Mail Akhirnya buka suara, sifatnya memang lebih cuek, dan dewasa seperti Fang semejak masuk SD. Tentu saja kuping Fang mendengar itu semua, sepertinya ia akan menghabiskan waktu sorenya untuk bermain, sebentar saja.

"Nah nanti kita ajak Susanti, dan Jarjit juga di kelas sebelah."

 _It's still far away_

Boboiboy benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini ia ada tugas piket, dirinya berharap Fang tetap sabar menunggu, saat istirahat tadi ia kehabisan donat lobak merah, dan dirinya tidak tau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Fang tambah marah, Boboiboy jadi merasa gusar, dan tentu saja perubahan sikapnya yang aneh di perhatikan oleh teman-temannya.

"Kamu hari ini aneh Boboiboy." Kata Yaya yang tanpa ia sadari tau tau sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Eh.. Ngak biasa aja."

"Dari kemaren kau keliatan galau Boboiboy." Ucap Gopal tiba-tiba.

"Kalau ada masalah cerita saja ma." Kata Ying ikut menghampiri.

Boboiboy diam sejenak merasa tidak yakin harus cerita apa tidak, tapi akhirnya dirinya bersuara. " Sebenarnya sekarang aku tinggal dengan teman baruku, namanya Fang, dia masih SD, dan masih baru sekali disini, anaknya er.. pendiam jadi aku takut dia kesepian di sekolah, lalu tadi pagi dia marah karena aku mengerjainya, dan aku takut dia tambah kesal karena aku menjemputnya telat." Boboiboy mengakhiri ceritanya dengan helaan nafas.

"Kalo gitu ayo cepat kita selesaikan, nanti kita bantu jelaskan ketemanmu itu." Ucap Yaya.

"Ya. Terima kasih."

Di sisi lain...

"Fang sekarang kau jaga!" Ipin berlari-lari.

"Hahaha awas kalian." Fang ikut mengejar yang lain, sudah lama sekali ia tidak asik bermain seperti ini, rasanya Fang sangat malu mengakui kalau sebenarnya ia senang, mau bagaimanapun Fang tetaplah anak-anak, sebepata dewasa sikapnya pasti jiwa kekanak-kanakannya tetap tertanam kuat.

"Eh hati-hati jangan lari kesana!" Teriak Upin.

"Kenapa?" Fang bertanya tapi tetap terus berlari mengejar Fizi, dan Jarjit yang berlari ke arah ujung taman.

"Di sana ada si ayam galak baru bertelur." Mendengar teriakan Mei-mei. Fizi, dan Jarjit serta Fang lalu berhenti berlari, dan melihat ayam yang siap menyerang mereka. Semuanyapun berlari kencang menghindari si ayam galak yang ingin mematuk mereka, begitu juga Fang, sampai suatu suara mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Fang!" Suara tidak asing itu adalah milik Boboiboy. Fang yang perhatiannya teralihkan jadi tertinggal lari dari teman-temannya yang sudah berada di jangkauan aman dari si ayam, dan sialnya ia malah terjatuh karena hilang konsentrasi, dan si ayam sudah di depan mata. Fang hanya bisa membeku ditempat.

 _I can't..._

"Urghh.." Fang merintis menahan sakit, teman-temannya langsung membantunya, saat si ayam sudah pergi. Semuanya begitu panik melihat kaki Fang yang sudah jatuh di patuk ayam pula.

"Fang sakit tidak?" Tanya teman-teman barunya.

"Tidak." Jawab Fang kalem, lukanya berdarah, dan tentu saja sebenarnya itu menyakitkan. "Ini gara-gara kau." Fang menatap tajam Boboiboy. Mereka sekarang sudah ada dirumah Boboiboy untuk mengobati Fang.

"EH... Maafkan aku Fang, jangan marah ya. Nanti kubelikan donat lobak merah aku janji!" Boboiboy merasa bersalah, bocah ini pasti sudah sangat sebal dengan dirinya sekarang.

"Yang banyak." Ucap Fang singkat, sambil menggembungkan pipi nya, dan mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Terbaiklah, Fang." Boboiboy memberikan Fang jempol.

"Kami pulang duluan ya Fang, nanti besok kami bawakan donat lobak merah juga." Ucap Mei-mei

"Ya sampai jumpa besok kita main lagi." Kata Upin.

"Betul betul betul." Sahut Ipin.

Semua teman baru Fang pun pergi menyisakan Boboiboy dan kawan kawan.

"Boboiboy ini siapa comel sekali." Kata Gopal sambil menatap Fang.

"Ish, aku gak comel! Aku tuh keren, dan populer." Jawab Fang ketus sambil balas menatap Gopal dengan pandangan garang.

"Ini teman baruku Fang, untuk beberapa hari dia akan tinggal disini, aku udah ijin ke Tok Aba, lagian sepi kalau tok Aba gak ada." Ucap Boboiboy.

"Ya comel tapi garang ma." Ucap Ying, dan Fang semakin menunjukan wajah _Grumpy cat_ nya.

"Fang mau biskuit?" Yaya menawarkan.

"Hm. Boleh." Ucap Fang sambil menatap biskuit Yaya. Boboiboy panik, tidak tau harus apa. Ia tidak ingin bocah semuda itu sudah merasakan namanya neraka dunia macam makan biskuit Yaya.

"Jangan!" Ucap Boboiboy.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Fang, dan Yaya.

"Eh..Kalau makan-makanan manis, nanti jadi tidak nafsu makan malam!" Ucap Boboiboy panik.

"Tak apalah Boboiboy kan cuman satu." Ucap Yaya. Fangpun mengambil satu, dan Boboiboy semakin panik. Sebelum Fang berhasil memakan biskuit Yaya, Boboiboy segera memakan biskuit itu secara utuh langsung dari genggaman Fang, dan ia resmi langsung pingsan.

"Hah Boboiboy kenapa?" Fang panik, dan Gopal memberikan isyarat-isyarat aneh 'jangan di makan kalau kau mau mati seperti dia.' Fang yang mengertipun terdiam.

"Mungkin dia lelah hehehe." Ucap Ying.

"Ah kasian Boboiboy, nih Fang ambil lagi." Yaya menawarkan.

"Tak usah repot-repot tiba-tiba aku ngerasa kenyang, bener kata Boboiboy harusnya aku ngak ngemil sebelum makan malam." Fang masih sok ketus, padahal dia hanya mulai takut setengah mati melihat biskuit Yaya.

"Yah sayang sekali." Ucap Yaya.

Setelah itu kawan-kawan Boboiboypun langsung pamit pulang kepada Fang karena Boboiboy belum sadar, untungnya Boboiboy tidak pingsan terlalu lama, jadi dia bisa memasak untuk makan malam.

Kehidupan Fang di Pulau Rintis berjalan sangat baik, tidak terasa sudah enam hari ia menetap dirumah Boboiboy, dan itu artinya Atok Boboiboy akan pulang besok, Boboiboy bilang Atoknya tidak sabar berkenalan dengan Fang. Ia juga sudah banyak berkenalan dengan penduduk-penduduk Pulau Rintis karena dirinya sekarang membantu Boboiboy mengalahkan monster-monster kiriman Adudu, walau Adudu akhir-akhir ini anehnya tak menampakan diri. Jujur ia senang disini, Fang hanya tak mau mengakui hal itu, ia tidak merasa kesepian, dan ia senang karena jadi anak populer dikota, hal itu tentu saja dimanfaatkan Gopal tanpa sepengathuan Fang dengan menjual foto-foto imut Fang.

Fang sadar ia tidak boleh hidup terlalu nyaman seperti ini, dan yang membuatnya tersadar adalah saat Jarjit memberikan cerita horor tentang rumah berhantu yang katanya dulunya terjadi pembunuhan disana. Fang sempat menanyakan arah jalan kerumah hantu itu kepada Boboiboy, dan Boboiboy bilang Boboiboy sering melewati rumah hantu itu kalau pulang sekolah, namun karena sekarang ia terbiasa pulang lewat blok sekolah Fang mereka jadi tak perlu melewati kawasan rumah hantu tersebut.

Fang sudah memutuskannya, kekuatan jam kuasanya benar-benar sudah melemah lagi, dan sudah waktunya malam ini ia meminta Ochobot untuk memulihkan kekuatan jam kuasanya lagi, tentu saja ia tidak ingin Boboiboy tau. Lagi pula sudah tidak akan ada lagi hari esok, Fang benar-benar sudah memutuskannya jika ia harus pergi sekarang. Malam ini juga.

Boboiboy sudah terlelap. Fang berusaha sangat hati-hati turun dari tempat tidur, lalu menghampiri tempat Ochobot yang sedang tertidur. Fang segera men _Turn-Off_ Ochobot dengan sangat perlahan, lalu keluar dari rumah Boboiboy dengan hati-hati sambil membawa Ochobot.

 _It's Over_

Sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam, dan seharusnya tidak ada bocah kecil yang berani memasuki rumah hantu itu sendirian, ia masuk kerumah hantu itu lewat pintu depan yang tak terkunci, dan tanpa melepas alas kaki. Kondisi ruangan sangat mengerikan, ia masuk semakin dalam keruang tamu yang sangat besar dengan hanya berbekalkan satu lampu senter sedang. Ia pandangi setiap sudut rumah itu, sampai pandangannya tertuju ke arah sebuah lukisan besar yang sudah rusak sebagian.

' _Fang kalau sudah besar ingin jadi apa?'_

' _Fang ingin jadi seperti papa.'_

' _Haha begitu ya.'_

' _Fang papa ada kejutan. Lihat ini Ochobot!'_

' _Itu! Mirip seperti di gambar Fang!'_

' _Ya klien papa yang minta membuatnya, hanya saja bedanya Ochobot ini memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat.'_

' _Ini papa berikan kepadamu. Jam kuasa!'_

' _Apa ini?'_

' _Jam ini akan memberimu kekuatan jika kau dalam masalah. Besok ayo ikut papa ke markas Atata di bumi untuk melihat pengaktifannya ya!'_

' _Asik! Fang mau ikut!' Fang memeluk papanya._

Memori demi memori bermunculan, ia terus saja menghujat matanya yang entah kenapa menjadi panas. Fang terus berjalan masuk makin dalam kedalam rumah berhantu, diapun masuk kedalam ruangan penuh berisi buku tua yang isinya kebanyakan sudah hancur. Fang sampai ke ujung ruangan, lalu ia menekan salah satu motif _Wallpapper_ yang ada di tembok rumahnya, dan ternyata itu adalah tombol menuju sebuah laboratorium rahasia.

"Masukan sidik jari anda." Ucap suara robotik dari ruangan tersebut, di hadapan Fang sekarang adalah pintu besi besar dengan alat sidik jari di tengahnya.

"Selamat datang tuan muda." Ucap suara robotik itu saat Fang sudah meletakan sidik jarinya. Ruangan itu berwarna putih, dan terlihat jauh berbeda dengan kondisi rumah berhantu yang dimasuki Fang. Ia letakan Ochobot di dalam tabung besar, dan memasukan _coco_ yang ia curi dari dapur rumah Boboiboy.

"Dengan ini jam kuasa ku akan sempurna kembali." Kata Fang sambil menatap Ochobot yang berada di dalam tabung.

"Ya, dan kau harus memberikannya kepada kami." Ucap suara asing dari belakang Fang yang membuatnya merasa kaget, Fang membelalakan matanya. "Adudu! Ijojo!" Fang mundur selangkah demi selangkah merapat ketabung tempat Ochobot berada. "Bagaimana kalian bisa.."

"Tentu saja kami membututimu. Jangan merasa aman karena selama ini kau bisa memanfaatkan si Boboiboy itu. Nah sekarang ikut kami, kami akan memperlakukan mu dengan baik jika kau mau kembali ke markas luar angkasa Atata tiga." Ucap Ijojo dengan nada sok lembut yang membuat Fang semakin muak.

"Atau kau mau dengan cara kasar." Adudu sudah mengeluarkan tembakan laser, begitu juga probe yang sudah berubah ke mode mega probe.

"Baiklah." Fang mengambil Ochobot dari dalam tabung. "KALIAN PIKIR AKU AKAN BILANG BEGITU HAH? HARIMAU BAYANG!" Fang pun berlari dari ruangan itu lewat pintu rahasi di belakang tabung dengan secepat mungkin, walau sebenarnya kakinya yang waktu itu berdarah saat di patok ayam belum sembuh secara sempurna.

Fang sudah berada di lantai dua rumah tersebut, dan di depannya adalah jendela, ia bisa kabur dengan elang bayang lewat jendela tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba monster gurita raksasa muncul dari sana, dan dengan cepat salah satu _tentacle_ milikgurita tersebut menangkap kaki Fang, lalu melilit tubuhnya.

"Nah sekarang kau tak bisa melawan." Kata Adudu. Fang terus meronta, tapi lilitan gurita itu malah semakin erat, dan membuatnya semakin sesak.

"ARGGH AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH DARI KALIAN! AKU AKAN JADI MANUSIA TERKUAT DI ALAM SEMESTA INI!" Teriak Fang dengan tenaga terakhirnya. Sedangkan mendengar hal itu Ijojo, dan Adudu hanya tertawa-tawa. Fang merasa tubuhnya semakin melemah, ia belum sempat memindahkan kekuatan Ochobot yang ia perlukan untuk menyeimbangkan jam kuasa miliknya kembali. Ijojo segera berjalan ke arah Ochobot yang sudah tergeletak di lantai, namun saat ia ingin mengambil Ochobot, sebuah Halilintar merah menyambar tangannya.

"Arggh!" Ia merintih perih.

"LEPASKAN FANG!" Boboiboy Halilintar sudah menyiapkan keris-keris merah miliknya. "Kenapa kalian bersekongkol? Bukannya kalian musuh! Kenapa kalian menangkap Fang?"

"Itu bukan urusan mu Boboiboy. Lagipula bocah ini hanya memanfaatkan mu untuk mendapatkan kekuatan penuh bola kuasa. Asal kau tau saja dia itu buronan." Kata Adudu sambil menyiapkan senjatanya. Ijojo pun segera mencoba mengambil Ochobot kembali tapi bola kuning itu malah menggelinding ke arah Boboiboy.

"Ochobot sudah siap. Sial.." Ujar Fang pelan. Boboiboy lalu menatap Fang.

"Fang benarkah kau hanya memanfaatkan aku? Itu bohong kan?" Boboiboy menatap Fang yang masih terjerat di dalam lilitan gurita. Sedangkan Fang hanya menunduk, sambil melirik Ochobot yang mulai mengeluarkan sedikit cahaya dari tubuhnya. Semua rencananya resmi berantakan.

"YA! Itu semua benar, aku berbohong! Aku hanya memanfaatkan mu agar aku bisa mencuri Ochobot darimu Hahaha! Kau begitu bodoh! Bisa-bisa nya ditipu bocah mencurigakan seperti ku!" Fang berteriak tanpa menatap wajah Boboiboy. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel, dan cahaya berkedip-kedip dari gelang yang digunakan oleh Adudu, dan Ijojo.

"Tch. Waktu kita habis. Ijojo abaikan saja Ochobot. Bos besar sudah memanggil, lagipula yang kita perlukan sekarang hanya bocah itu." Kata Adudu, sambil mematikan bel di gelangnya.

"Kau benar. Ayo!" Jawab Ijojo.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian membawa Fang!" Boboiboy berteriak, bersiap menyerang Adudu, dan Ijojo namun robot Mega probe, dan petai yang tiba-tiba muncul menghalanginya. Fang yang mendengar suaranya dipanggil oleh Boboiboy tetap menunduk, sudah tidak ada lagi tenaga tersisa di tubuhnya. Pandangan Fang samakin mengabur, dan kesadarannyapun hilang.

Alien-alien itu sudah berhasil membawa Fang, tetapi Boboiboy masih sibuk bertarung dengan petai, dan mega probe. Setelah pesawat luar angkasa milik para mahluk Atata tiga itu pergi, Probe, dan Petai langsung kabur, dan menghentikan pertarungannya melawan Boboiboy Halilintar. Boboiboy di tinggalkan sendirian, di ruangan yang seketika menjadi sunyi.

"ARGHHHHH!" Boboiboy berteriak sekuat tenaga, kesal marah entah pada siapa, ia hanya bisa menembakan keris halilintarnya kesegala arah, sambil berteriak frustasi.

 **TBC**

 **CHAPTER** **4** **:** **Father-power-rescue**

 **Misteri terbongkar, tetapi misteripun juga bertambah! Ada yang bisa menebak sebenarnya ada apa?**

" **Menyelamatkan Fang?"**

" **Pengembalian Memori Ochobot:** _ **100% Complete"**_

" **Yang kami perlukan hanya.."**

" **Aku hanya ingin hidup normal."**

Sachi takut banget ada typo, makin lama Sachi ingin coba nulis chap yang semakin panjang. Jumat kemarin Sachi ternyata dapat libur, jadi bisa lanjutin fanfic ini. Semoga Readers suka ya.

Jujur Sachi sangat senang kalau ada review masuk, biasanya itu yang jadi motivasi Sachi buat nulis, Sachi bukan takut kalau fic Sachi jelek, tapi yang Sachi takut kalau Fic Sachi tidak menarik makanya readers cuman lewat doang wkwkwk. Selain itu Fic dengan Pair Yaoi juga sangat memotivasi /SLAP. Biasanya biar Sachi mood nulis, Sachi bakal jadi readers sambil ngumpulin mood nulis. Nah Ok Ayo sekarang sachi cek cek Ripiu.

 **Natsu Hiru Chan**

Sankyu buat reviewnya Natsu-chan. Aku juga mau peyuk-peyuk Fang, sebenernya itu keinginan pribadi ku/SLAP. BoiFangnya disini aku tambahin banyak nih hehehe.

 **Destry Widya Rachmandani**

Badannya kecil, karena dia aku jadiin Char yang tipe pubernya lambat wkwkwk. Ini aku tambahin panjangnya hehehe. Maaf ya kalau ada Typo, lain kali aku coba lebih teliti lagi, soalnya kalo FF panjang makin g teliti akunya wkwkwk. Sankyu buat Reviewnya.

 **Ava Laxanfox**

Hahaha ya di dialog aku sering rada ragu-ragu mikirin si char mau ngomong apa. Wkwk. Semoga aku bisa makin berkembang. Sankyu untuk reviewnya~

 **FoinChu**

Ya aku juga inginnn Boboiboy jadi lebih pedo /PLAK. Habisnya Fang itu makin lucu makin kecill kya~~ Sachi pengen nyubit juga hweeQwQ

 **Oranyellow-chan**

Ya! Sangat unyu imut, dan pinter tentunya hwehehehe. Sama aku juga kayaknya kalah pinter wkwkwk. Sankyu untuk Reviewnya ya.

 **Nozomi Rizuki 1414**

HweeeQwQ jangan di pukul dong fang nya. Cubit aja wkwk. Coba tebak misi sebenernya dia apa hehe~ Sankyu ya buat Reviewnya ^^/

 **Charllotte-chan**

Okay~ Sankyu buat Reviewnya ^^/

 **Aisya Subagio**

Makasih buat review dan koreksinya. Wah sepertinya di chap sebelumnya aku banyak kecolongan di EYD ya. Maap aku suka g sadar. Kalau bagian tanda tanya dan seru itu biar bikin efek kaya dikomik-komik wkwwkwk. Semoga bagian itu di maafkan, dan fic nya gak akan kujadiin crossover, karena upin ipin hanya muncul sangat sedikit. Ayo tebak misinya apa~~ hehehe

 **Ranni-kudo21**

Ya kyuttt nya fang, sebenarnya itu keinginan priibadi Sachi/SLAP. Sachi sengaja rada bully Boboiboy, abisnya Sachi jeles sih wkwk.

 **Fayzaghoul**

Fang tujuh tahun, boboiboy 14 tahun. Bebanya 7 tahun ^^

 **fujoshi-chan**

Shotacon~

 **Terima kasih untuk para readers ^^ silahkan di review. Silahkan juga yang mau nebak nebak Chap berikutnya.**


	4. Bersama

_Musim hujan sangat pas jika dinikmati dengan memakan donat lobak merah yang hangat, pikirku saat itu. Papa melambaikan tangannya kearah ku saat pengaktifan ochobot yang pertama kali berhasil._

 _Tentu saja aku sangat senang._

 _Papa memang hebat._

 _Setelah perkerjaannya disini selesei ia janji akan menemani ku bermain seharian._

 _Tapi sayangnya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, saat cahaya yang sangat terang menghantamkan tubuhku ke tembok._

 _Tidak…_

 _Mereka membawa papa!_

"Dimana.." Kepalanya masih sangat pusing, ruangan ini membuatnya merinding, gelap dan dingin. Pemuda kecil itu mencoba berdiri sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya, dan tangannya yang satunya lagi bertumpu pada sebuah dinding kaca.

'sial tempat ini lagi.'

Ia terus menggerutu dalam hati, semua rencananya gagal, dan dirinya harus terjebak di dalam tabung kaca raksasa yang merupakan penjara dari alien alien aneh itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia dikurung disini, malam saat boboiboy menemukannya waktu itu ia pikir akan menjadi malam terakhir ia dikurung di tempat ini. Waktu itu ia berhasil kabur dengan mengelabui salah satu penjaga, dan mengambil jamnya kembali yang dengan bodohnya dilitekaan di sebelah tabung tahanannya. Tapi sepertinya alien-alien bodoh itu sudah tambah sedikit pintar dengan meletakan jam kuasanya diruangan lain.

Fang tau ini akhirnya. Semuanya sudah _Game Over_. Dirinya tak akan bisa bertemu dengan papanya lagi. Setelah semua rencana alien-alien sialan itu berhasil apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya?

Mati adalah pilihan terbagus yang ada dipikirannya, setidaknya ia bisa bertemu dengan mama di surga kan? Tapi bagaimana kalua alien-alien sialan itu malah menjualnya di galaksi anta berantah diluar sana, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding. Mati pilihan terbaik, setidaknya ia harus menyiapkan rencana bunuh diri yang bagus, tapi belum tentu juga ia masuk surga, memangnya anak nakal sepertinya bisa masuk surga semudah itu, ia bahkan belum minta maaf pada Boboiboy…..

"Boboiboy…" bagaimana jika ia benar benar tidak bisa bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi. Ia tidak merasa bersalah, ia tidak merindukan laki-laki bodoh itu, ia tidak merindukan orang bodoh yang memumutnya saat itu sama sekali, ia tidak merindukan Pulau Rintis, ia tidak merindukan teman-temannya disekolah, ia tidak rindu senyum orang itu yang selalu memberikan wajah bodoh sambil menggodanya, dan berakhir dengan memberikannya donat lobak merah. Ia itu benar, mau apa lagi, dari pada memikirkan mahluk bodoh itu lebih baik ia memikirkan bagaimana cara kabur dari sini. Fang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya berkali-kali, sialnya matanya tak bisa berhenti berkaca-kaca, sampai setetes air mata jatuh kelantai tabung kaca tersebut, sepertinya dia sudah ketularan bodohnya Boboiboy sekarang, dia merindukannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tempat Fang berada terbuka, dan memperlihatkan siluet orang yang paling dia tidak ingin lihat hari ini.

"Bawa si bocah ke laboratorium." Perintah mahluk kotak yang sudah tidak asing dimatanya.

"Siap Komanda Agaga!" pasukan alien hijau lain membuka tabung tempat Fang dikurung dan memborgol kedua tangan kecil Fang. Tentu saja Fang terus berontak.

"Jika kau bersikap manis, kau bisa segera bertemu dengan Profesor." Ucap Agaga.

"Kalian BOHONG!" Fang benar-benar murka.

"Aku berjanji, dia ada diruangan 0X823 kalau kau menurut kami akan membawamu kesana." Agaga memberikan senyuman liciknya. Fang masih berontak, sudah berkali-kali ia merasa di bohongi oleh alien-alien jahat ini. "Atau kau lebih senang kalua professor dibunuh sekarang?" Fang langsung diam, ia tidak berontak, ia berjalan sesuai perintah tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun.

"Apa maksudnya ini Boboiboy!?" Jawab Gopal yang paling heboh dari keempat bocah yang sedang berkumpul di rumah milik Boboiboy, dan Atok.

"Aku juga tidak tau, mereka tiba-tiba membawa Fang…" Boboiboy terus berwajah lesu, ia sulit tidur dari kemarin malam terlihat dari matanya yang membengkak.

"Pasti Fang menjadi buronan ada sebabnya Boboiboy, itu yang harus kita cari tau."

"Betul kata Yaya, kita pasti bantu kamu ma, Fang kan juga teman kita, kamu udah cek di markas sampahnya Adudu?"

"Sudah.. tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ochobot juga masih tertidur sejak kemarin." Ruangan seketika hening, tidak ada yang memilik ide, ketiga teman Boboiboy itu takut membuat temannya semakin sedih.

"Sudah Cucu-cucu Atok tak boleh sedih. Ayo semuanya makan. Kalua kalian tidak ada tenaga, kalian tidak akan bisa menolong teman kalian itukan?" Ucap Atok yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan sambil membawa empat porsi Indomie goreng.

"Mie ini enak sekali Atok." Ucap Gopal lahap.

"Ya ini dari temen Atok pas reuni kemaren."

"AKU ADA IDE!" teriak Gopal.

"Ide apa Gopal?" Tanya Boboiboy penuh harap.

"Gimana kalau kita selidiki rumah hantu tempat kemaren kamu bertarung Boboiboy?"

"Wah tumben kamu pintar Gopal." Ucap Ying.

"Aku memang jenius."

"Kalau begitu Ayo!" Kata Yaya semangat.

"AYO!" Ucap semuanya kompak.

"Serem sekali tempat ini…" Ucap Gopal sambil bersembunyi di belakang Boboiboy.

"Dan berantakan, ini kau semua yang perbuat Boboiboy?" Tanya Yaya saat melihat bagian dalam rumah hancur porak poranda.

"Sebagian, ya.."

"Liat di sini pintunya aneh." Teriak Ying saat menemukan pintu laboratorium.

Boboiboy, dan teman-temannya tidak bisa berhenti terkagum-kegum saat melihat kecanggihan ruangan yang mereka masuki, komputer dimana-mana, terlebih lagi ruangan ini terlihat amat bersih.

'pip' 'pip' 'pip'

Boboiboy dan teman-temannya terkaget saat melihat Ochobot yang mengeluarkan suara, dan cahaya yang aneh.

"Ada apa ini dengan Ochobot?" Boboiboy panik dan bingung. Tiba tiba bola kuning itu menggelinding dengan sendirinya kearah lantai, dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang lebih terang dari sebelumnya.

" _Rebooting Ochobot Memory: 100% Complete"_ Tiba-tiba suara computer yang asing entah dari mana muncul dari seluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut, membuat Boboiboy dan teman-temannya sangat kaget.

"Boboiboy…" Ochobot telah kembali seperti semula walau terlihat sangat linglung. Boboiboy yang sangat merindukan robot kuningnya ini langsung memeluk Ochobot. "Ochobot kau kembali normal!" Boboiboy terlihat sangat senang.

"Boboiboy!" Ochobotpun juga langsung memeluk Boboiboy setelah sepenuhnya sadar. "Tunggu! Tidak ada waktu! Fang dalam bahaya! Aku sudah ingat sekarang!" Teriak Ochobot panik sambal mendorong pelukan Boboiboy.

"Ya! Fang diculik Adudu dan Ijojo, kamu bisa bantu cari Fang, Ochobot?" Kata Yaya.

"Bisa! Menurut memoriku dia harusnya ada di dalam pesawat induk Liga Galaksi!" Kata Ochobot.

"Apa itu Liga Galaksi?" Tanya Gopal bingung.

"Ya sebenarnya Apa yang terjadi. Siapa Fang sebenarnya?" Tanya Ying. Mereka semua butuh kejelasan saat ini juga.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang. Hmm akan aku ceritakan. Ayah Fang adalah professor yang menciptakan aku atas permintaan Liga Galaksi, Liga Galaksi adalah Organisasi pelindung galaksi. Sfera Kuasa diciptakan untuk melindungi galaksi."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa berakhir di bumi Ochobot? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bangsa Kotak dari Planet Atata Tiga yang jahat ingin menguasai Sfera kuasa agar bisa menaklukan planet-planet lain, tetapi ayah Fang mengetahui hal tersebut dan ingin segera memberi tahu Liga Galaksi, tapi terlambat petinggi Liga Galaksi sudah dikalahkan pasukan dari Atata Tiga. Saat itu aku sudah diaktifkan, dan professor berpesan agar aku melindungi Fang, Profesor sudah di tangkap, tetapi aku, dan Fang berhasil kabur. Sebelumnya professor juga sudah mengunci memoriku, dan yang terakhir kali kuingat aku dan fang terpisah saat pesawat yang kami pakai untuk melarikan diri tertembak. Itu kejadian dua tahun yang lalu." Jelas Ochobot.

"Tapi kenapa sekarang mereka malah mengincar Fang?" Tanya Boboiboy bingung.

"Kalau itu aku juga tidak tahu." Ucap Ochobot sedih.

"Bagaimana caranya kita bisa kemarkas Liga Galaksi?" Tanya Yaya bingung.

"Memangnya markas Liga Galaksi itu dimana?"

"Di samping bulan." Jawab Ochobot.

"BULAN!?" empat sekawan itu langsung lemas di tempat ingin pingsan.

"Bagaimana caranya kita kesana?" Tanya Gopal panik.

Dan tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan berbentuk kotakpun mucul….

"Aku bisa bantu."

"ADUDU!?"

TBC

SPOILER for Next Year.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Mengambil kekuatan matahari"

HWAA akhirnya aku ngelanjuti fanfic ini, padahal aku sempet lupa pernah bikin ini fanfic. Abis nonton Boboiboy eps baru tiba-tiba aku inget, dan dapat inspirasi setelah beli keripik maichi./PLAK

Btw thx buat semuanya yang udh review, dan maaf lama update gara-gara harus bikin kartul, soalnya sidangnya Januari :' thx juga buat Cerbung Gay buatan LianParay seru banget bikin termotivasi.

Aku balas review disini ya:

 **Charllote**

Iya ini lanjutannya ^^/ thx udah mau baca ya

 **Destry Widya Rachmandani**

Ya wkwkwk soalnya aku bingung kalau disuruh bikin OC hehehe. Stuju jadiin aja teh kotak, author aus soalnya :'3 ngetik sambil makan keripik maichi.

 **Nozomi Rizuku 1414**

Di Chap ini udah kebongkarkan wkwk. Ya di Real storynya Fang juga terlalu mencurigakan sih. Tapi author tetep cayang. Oh ya nanti Upin Ipin keluar lagi hehehe.

 **Natsu Hiru-Chan**

Ya Fang terlalu lucu sampe dibilang buronan. Aku yang nulis aja gak tega QwQ. Btw Ayo perbanyak BoyFang HOHOHO hidup ke tsunderean FANG!

 **Uchiha BBBF**

Terjawab di Chap ini ya hehe. Thx dan review

 **Oranyellow-chan**

Ya kasian Boboiboy, Bocil imutnya diculik kita doakan Boboiboy berhasil

 **C**

Ya ini dilanjutkan. Yeahh thx udah review dan baca :D

 **Aisya Subagio**

Thx buat review dan koreksinya ya. Semoga chap ini juga rapih.

 **Kumiko Ve**

Udah kejawab di Chap ini ya. Emang banget banget banget kyutt tsunderenyaaa. Haha

 **Munraito Yami**

Maaf Updatenya ngak cepet. Thx banget ya udah bacaaa hehehe :D

Terima kasih semuanya. Kemungkinan minggu depan update. Kalau g lupa… wkwk


End file.
